


Relieve

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, First Time, Gay Sex, High School, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, House Party, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: After the event of the short film "Somewhere", Lucas finally accepts that he has a crush on Everett. Sadly, after a deep hard confession from being closeted, he doesn't think that the white boy feels the same. Everett, on the other hand, can't keep Lucas from taking over his heart. Will Lucas admit the real reason he stood up to defend him that night!





	Relieve

It was spring 2017. Nineteen-Year old Lucas was going to a party with his friends Shane, Stephen and Charlie. Even while drinking, bull-shitting and joking with his friends, Lucas felt a castaway because he is gay. Earlier at school that day Lucas thought that the party was going to be stupid and a social suicidal shark tank- two reasons not to go. Still his best friends really wanted him to go, so Lucas agreed to go with the guys at 8 PM.

It didn't take long for Lucas to see that the kid least expected to show up, the school Fag Everett, had more than enough balls to show up there. A year younger than Lucas, the white kid was strikingly cute and youthful in appearance, he had sensitive bluish-grey eyes, medium length sharp side cut dark brown hair, and round long face. He never followed fashion trends but dressed normally. His legs are long and slender; he also had small pink lips, which grabbed Lucas attention. Although he was sleek and fast on the track field, Everett’s popularity generally was low. As Lucas went outside for some fresh air, he was stunned to see Everett coming his way and inadvertently bump right into him. Lucas tried so hard to keep cool and not and not Everett upset. He didn't want anyone to hurt Everett or start up a Fag Bashing. The threatening swear Stephen made at lunch earlier today still cause Lucas skin to crawl.

If he does [come] I’ll kick the shit out of him.

At that very instant, they talked, Lucas laid his burning shameful secret down in front of Everett- the only person, honestly the first person he’s come out to. Still but shaking in fear that Everett was going to push him away and run off into the night, Lucas could not let his crush go. He didn't know what to do. His mind was racing, palms sweating and stomach churning waiting for Everett to respond. He didn't want Everett to think that he would hurt him, but he could certainly feel how uncomfortable the shy white boy was. Charlie came into the front yard looking for Lucas and was disgusted that the nerdy faggot showed himself at the party with an audacious look on his face and that Lucas of all people was having a conversation with a cock-sucker. Charlie hated that Lucas was ruining their group reputation. He didn't want to be known for having associations with a queer, Charlie immediately returned into the with the angriest jeer he could manage and informed Stephen. The two even filled in Shane- who was in the middle of a bedroom rodeo.

“You gotta ask yourself something” Everett directed at Lucas who cast his face away in embarrassed shame.

“This how you want to live?” he asked Lucas, literally driving a crash-awakening moral truth into the broadside of his own mind. “Hiding from yourself forever, cuz I think you know as much as I do how miserable that is.”

Lucas turned his gaze back to Everett, the mental homophobic walls that surrounded him began to crumble but still cornered him while he listened to Everett speak the truth.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!?” Charlie angrily asked followed by Shane and Stephen.  
Bug-eyed and mortified by his fanatical shout, Lucas and Everett bolted toward the woods, knowing they would be dead meat if they didn’t.  
With break neck speed Lucas and Everett ran with all the effort and strength they could muster, paying terrified attention ahead of the path and the boys pursuing them. Stephen ran Everett down, grabbed him and roughly shoved him up against a tree before Charlie and him began to punch him mercilessly.

“Stop!” Lucas yelled not determined to let fear push him on or let Everett get hurt.

“What are you doing out here with him Lucas?” Shane asked as the two bullies stood over a hurt and scared Everett.  
“You need to stop Shane” Lucas replied, his throat hoarse and eyes brimming with crushed tears.

“What’s going on?” Shane asked again, another emotional stab at Lucas heart and soul.  
Breaking down he couldn’t hold it in “I’m tired! Okay, I’m tired of running” Lucas cried, the urge to bellow the truth out on the tip of bursting.

“What do you mean?” Shane asked.  
Nodding his head before facing his friends face on, Lucas pride overcame his closeted unnerved chills. “Shane I’m gay.”

Shane’s cocky jovial smile soon fell into a disbelieving frown- it wasn’t a joke at all. His best friend since the 4th grade was gay and it hurt harder than a football to a defenseless skull.

“I thought we were friends” was his first reaction.

Lucas couldn’t bring himself to agree with that statement. Why would a bigot be friends with someone who grosses him out?  
“Why does that make you think otherwise?” Lucas asked, throwing all the same old gay bashing urban bullshit to the side. He didn’t care what any of them had to say there and now.

“Because you would have told me” Shane yelled back.

Now you’re playing the self-righteous sympathy card, ignorant pussy bastard! Lucas thought having seen Shane’s true view over his revelation. 

“LOOK AT HIM!!!” Lucas pointed at Everett. He wasn’t going to let the three of them deny or justify the hate they breathed and spread.

“Look at him Shane! What the fuck am I supposed to say to you?” he asked knowing being himself meant tying a noose around his own neck.

“What did he do to you Shane?!?” Lucas fired the question at him wanting to know why being different made you a witch hunt target.

“I’ve been friends with a faggot this whole time” Charlie finally spoke surprised.

“Fuck you!” Lucas spat at him, fed up that morality didn’t change any of their minds.

“I’ll fucking kill you” Stephen threatened as he took a step toward Lucas, only to be stopped by Shane.

“Come on guys let’s get the Hell out of here” Charlie said in disdain, not wanting to be in faggot presence another minute.

A minute passed between Shane and Lucas. Loyalty, truth, reputation and friendship tugging in the space dividing them. Without another word, Shane walked away. Social standing trumped understanding and the bridge that once bound them burned.

Once his three former friends were gone, Lucas fell to his knees next to a crying Everett both out of shared trauma, a brush with death and uncertainty for how their peers and families will receive them now.

After the house party, it was a tradition for everyone to go to the beach or mall and continue the fun. Lucas and the three douche bags he fell out with had agreed to meet friends up at the AMC but had to drive home with Everett because he had come in Shane’s car. Lucas slowly helped Everett up and led him to his blue Chevy after many of the guests had left. The boys stopped on the way up to Lucas house and changed out of their party clothes and put on more casual ones. Everett was feeling safer around Lucas but wasn’t about to let his affections show. Everett knew he would be coming with his dick-head friends and partying together while eager to bully him. Now though he had nothing to fear.

When they arrived at Lucas house, Everett didn't know where they were. It didn't seem like he was in the right place. He thought they were coming to a community party by Lucas crib where there were drugs, gambling and strippers. They were in a deserted parking garage right in front of the house. Everett asked why they were there and Lucas explained that this was where he was going to crash for the night. 

“I don't think this is right” Everett insisted. Lucas thought however they should walk around the cul-de-sac and try to relieve their stress. Everett thought anything would be better than sitting in the parking garage, so they went for a walk.

They were walking down Sunset Drive about halfway between Lucas house and the public pool when suddenly Lucas was knocked to the back of a fence. His head hit the wood hard and immediately filled with a slight pain. Before Lucas could even figure out what was happening, Everett was in front of him, kissing him and touching him all over. Lucas felt Everett reaching to his jean-covered groin. It hurt and was confusing to think, but Lucas frantically tried to come up with something. Suddenly, he started telling Everett that police patrol the hood and they would get caught. He pleaded with Everett not to do this here and he finally agreed.

Relief washed over them as Lucas pulled Everett by his right arm and took him back to the house. As they raced back to the house, Everett thought to himself, I did it, it's going to be okay. He is going to take me inside and everything will be all right. This night will be cool, and he won't leave me. But Everett didn’t know that there was more to come than he could’ve imagined. Everett watched as Lucas moved past him seated at the kitchen counter. He could feel the arousal growing. What was he getting on? Everett remembered his heart racing and his head pounding. He could feel his cock grow harder. Everett didn't know what to do and tried to distract his attention drinking a cup of Sprite Lucas offered him.

Lucas excused himself upstairs to his bedroom, taking in the sweet view of Everett’s body as he ascended the staircase. Everett started thinking, where is my phone. If he could just get out of the hose, he could call for an Uber cab. I'm jumpy, I should let him relax. Everett started to fumble for his phone, but his hands shook so hard, he couldn't make the call. When Lucas hadn’t come back down, Everett cautiously went upstairs to see what was up. Then Lucas was there in front of his room bare chested, opening the door for Everett. He reached over and embraced Everett in his strong chocolate arms, inhaling the scent of his hair and pulled him into his room. Everett grabbed at his hands and tried to get free, nervous if what was happening could be real. Lucas led him to the left side of his disheveled bed and laid his head down softly on a dark pillow that smelled of Lucas.   
Everett felt the world spinning and his mind was not clear. Lucas told him that this would happen, and he always dreamed about it.  
Everett squirmed, he moaned, rutted, begged and even dodged Lucas alluring lips but every time he resisted him Lucas would turn Everett on. Lucas shoved his left hand under Everett’s boxers to calm him. He stroked until Everett got hard against his skilled fingers. Everett could feel cum leak out. He would remember this so clearly. Everett will mostly remember his orgasm and the warm hard black fingers which caused his erection. Lucas repeatedly grabbed at Everett’s soft hair pulling his head forward to taste his lips. Everett felt him tear at his shirt pulling it off swiftly. He tugged at Everett’s pants and removed the boxers he had on which made his dick twitch.  
Everett felt Lucas cock push inside him. I gave up resisting due to fear, turned his head and left my body as Lucas entered him.  
His warm breath against his ear, Lucas whispered “I’m here for you Ev. I’m here for you.”

The next thing Everett was sure of was Lucas running his fingers over his naked back. He turned his face over and tried to help Everett wake up by licking his earlobes. Everett yanked his arm from Lucas and playfully tickled at every single bare spot on his body. Everett picked up his scattered clothes and gathered all his things. Lucas fixed themselves some breakfast while Everett got dressed. Everett started walking downstairs to the kitchen and heard him saying how great it was and what a good time he had, and he would call him. After a late morning of video games and another make out, Lucas started the car and drove Everett home. In his own room, Everett fell back on the bed and moaned into his sweaty boxers that were rolled up in a ball in his hands.

When Everett gathered himself together, he went to the bathroom. He took the hottest shower he could stand and when the water got cold, Everett got out and touched himself as he dried off with a towel. Then he went into the laundry room and threw his dirty clothes away. Everett did keep his cum-stained smelly boxers and hid them. He didn't want anyone else to know about his first time, yet. Everett wanted to be with Lucas soon again. Everett hid the stinky pair under his bed, knowing that his parents would question if they were missing and tried to surf the web for a bit.  
Surprisingly he had a friend request notification on Facebook. Fingers crossed, he clicked on it and exhaled in relief- it was from Lucas. He hovered a finger over his mouse and right clicked on “Accept” as a grin grew on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Original screenplay was written by Max Friedman, Casey Schoch and Anthony Dinizo. Lucas is played by the amazing Jharrel Jerome (Kevin from "Moonlight"). I love the actors who play Lucas and Everett and thought they made the cutest couple! If you have not seen the film, I recommend seeing it on Youtube. Jharrel really stole the show!


End file.
